Remake Hunkai : Brother-in-Law, I'm Pregnant !
by Arcana Dictactor
Summary: Remake! Mempunyai kepribadian yang gelap dan kepribadian yang aneh, saudara perempuannya yang cantik dan lembut menjadi satu-satunya cahaya didalam hidupnya – tapi iblis itu tiba-tiba datang dan merebut cahayanya, membuatnya menggila. HunKai/Sehun Kai
1. Sinopsis dan Disclaimer

**Brother-in-Law, I'm Pregnant!**

 _Kakak Ipar, Aku Hamil!_

 **Hunkai Remake**

 **Sinopsis**

:

Mempunyai kepribadian yang gelap dan kepribadian yang aneh, saudara perempuannya yang cantik dan lembut menjadi satu-satunya cahaya didalam hidupnya – tapi iblis itu tiba-tiba datang dan merebut cahayanya, membuatnya menggila.

Tidak peduli apapun, tentu saja dia tidak bisa membiarkan iblis itu menjadi saudara iparnya dan menodai saudaranya, dia harus menyelatkannya dari cengkraman iblis jahat itu! Tapi sayangnya dia tidak sukses, sebaliknya iblis itu menemukan rahasia terbesarnya dan, memperkosanya...

Setelah mengetahui bahwa dia hamil, dia segera memutuskan untuk bunuh diri, tapi sebelum itu, dia ingin memberitahu si iblis "Kakak ipar, aku hamil", dan melihat apa yang akan dilakukan iblis itu!

Apa-apaan! Iblis itu mengatakan bahwa dia ingin menikahinya!!!

Tidak! Dia tidak ingin menikahi iblis, walaupun tanpa sadar dia mulai jatuh cinta dengan iblis...

 **Associated Names**

姐夫，我有了

 **Related Series**

N/A

 **Tags**

Androgynous Characters Anti-social Protagonist BDSM Bullying Handsome Male Lead Mind Break Modern Day Mpreg Pregnancy Rape Rape Victim Becomes Lover Sadistic Characters Stockholm Syndrome

 **Language**

Chinese

 **Author(s)**

乌蒙小燕

 **Artist(s)**

N/A

 **Year**

2015

 **Translator**

Peaches

 **Note from Me** : Akhirnya remake danmei lagi hehehe. Sebenernya tokoh gong di cerita ini adalah gong yang paling tidak aku suka, makanya aku ingin berbagi hehehe, ayo benci bersama-sama. Dan jika kalian sudah pernah membaca cerita ini, tolong jangan ada yang membocorkan rahasia ya :))

Cerita ini yang pasti akan sangat panas ( ͡ ͜ʖ ͡)

Tolong dukung penerjemah inggrisnya dengan membaca ceritanya di novel updates


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Disebuah kamar yang sempit dan redup, hanya terlihat cahaya dari layar komputer diatas meja yang terletak disudut ruangan, dan didepan layar terbuka sebuah foto seorang laki-laki muda dengan kesan "bad boy". Tidak hanya memiliki rambut pirang yang stylish, tapi telinga kitinya juga memiliki beberapa tindik aneh dan menyeramkan. Fisiknya tinggi dan kuat, seperti seorang pemain sepak bola, mengenakan pakaian yang mahal tapi stylish. Dan tubuh sempurna itu juga datang dengan wajah yang sempurna, ketampanan yang luar biasa, sebuah seringai bermain di bibir seksinya, mempesona tanpa perlu berkata-kata.

Sosok kecil didepan komputer mengempalkan tanganya, kacamata dinginnya mencerminkan matanya yang dipenuhi rasa benci saat dia memandang laki-laki muda di foto, terlihat sangat bernapsu untuk mengayunkan kepalan tangannya dan memukulnya sampai menjadi bubur.

Faktanya, dia bukan hanya ingin memukul wajah itu, dia juga ingin merobeknya, karena dia membenci wajah laki-laki itu, tawa laki-laki itu, semua yang ada pada laki-laki itu. Sayang sekali, itu hanya foto di komputer jadi dia tidak dapat melakukannya, tapi dia punya cara lain untuk menyalurkan kebenciannya pada orang itu yang mengalir sampai sumsum tulangnya.

Bibirnya merekah menjadi senyuman dan tawa kejam. Segera, dia akan menggunakan foto dikomputernya dan mengirimkan iblis itu kembali ketempat yang sepantasnya- "Neraka"!

Dia percaya asalkan foto itu diposting, iblis ini akan merasakan 18 lembar neraka, tidak hanya dia bisa membalaskan dendamnya, semua orang malang yang telah dibuli dan diancam oleh iblis itu juga akan balas dendam. Dan yang paling penting, kakak perempuannya tidak akan jatuh cinta dengan iblis itu, sampai ketitik ingin berpisah, pikiran ini membuatnya merasa tenang.

Saat ini dia mengambil risiko dipenjarakan, risiko dikuliti oleh iblis itu, risiko bahaya dihajar habis-habisan oleh iblis itu, dia memutuskan itu untuk saudara perempuannya, dia harus menyelamatkannya dari cengkraman iblis itu, iblis yang hjahat, dia tidak boleh membiarkan kakaknya, tidak akan membiarkan iblis menghancurkan hidup saudaranya, jadi saudaranya bisa hidup dengan tenang dan terlahir kembali.

"Ugh..." Dia mengerang lembut alis kirinya mengerut kecil, tangan kirinya menyentuh punggungnya. Dia tidak menyangka setelah sebulan, luka yang iblis berikan padanya masih terasa sakit, salah iblis itu karena terlalu kejam.

"Aggh…" dia menangis lagi dan alisnya naik semakin tinggi. Rasa sakit dipunggungnya dan beberapa tempat lain masih sangat terasa namun dibandingkan pada saat pertama, ini bukan apa-apa. Selama masa-masa itu, setiap hari iblis akan mengumpulkan orang dan menariknya ke sudut sekolah yang paling tersembunyi untuk dipukuli, membuatnya berpikir bahwa lebih baik mai daripada hidup menderita.

Iblis ini sangat kasar dan kejam jadi saudaranya pasti akan terluka di masa depan. Memikirkan kakak perempuannya diperlakukan seperti dirinya oleh iblis itu, setiap hari kekhawatirannya semakin meningkat. Dia tidak bisa membiarkan iblis itu meletakkan satu jaripun kesaudaranya, dia harus benar-benar melindunginya.

Karena kakaknya adalah satu-satunya orang didunia yang peduli dan menyukainya, lalu Jongin akan menjadi satu-satunya orang yang peduli dan menyukai kakaknya di dunia!

Menahan rasa sakit yang konstan dari lukannya, dia memindahkan mouse komputer dan membuka Photoshop….

t

Dia tidak suka sekolah, bahkan sejak kecil. Setiap kali dia meninggalkan rumah ke sekolah, perasaa dan kakinya selalu terasa berat. Tapi pagi ini berbeda, perasaannya sedang bahagia dan tidak sabar untuk segera terbang ke sekolah, karena dia sangat bersemangat untuk melihat iblis dibawah serangan 18 lapis neraka.

Ketika dia mencetak foto kemarin malam, dia diam-diam meninggalkan rumah dan sembunyi-sembunyi masuk kedalam sekolahnya, memasang semua foto di semua sudut sekolah, meyakini semua orang akan bisa melihat ini di pagi hari saat mereka masuk ke sekolah. Dia tidak heran jika iblis, tidak peduli seberapa kuat atau luar biasanya dia, pasti akan diperlakukan sebagai orang mesum, aneh, jika tidak karena latar keluarganya yang luar biasa, dia pasti akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah. Tapi karena iblis peduli dengan reputasinya, dia pasti akan malu tinggal di sekolah dan akan secara sukarela keliuar, fakultas dan murid-murid yang hidup dibawah kontrolnya akan bebas, dan yang paling penting saudaranya juga akan bebas dari cengkraman iblis itu.

Dia percaya asalkan kakaknya melihat foto itum tidak peduli seberapa suka dan cintanya dia kepada iblis itu, dia akan kecewa, atau bahkan jijik, segera putus dengan iblis itu.

Dia sangat gembira, satu-satunya cahaya dihidupnya, akhirnya akan pergi dari belenggu kegelapan...

"Little Jongin, apa yang kamu tertawakan? Ada kejadian apa? Aku belum melihatmu tersenyum untuk waktu yang lama."

Sebuah suara yang manis dan lembut terdengar, mengintrupsi pikiran Kai, dia memalingkan kepala kesamping, rambut panjang berwarna hitam yang mirip air terjun, terlihat yang sangat elegan, mulia dan sangat sopan, seperti seorang peri dilukisan, Jongin segera mengumpulkan ujung bibirnya menjadi senyuman, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, aku hanya berpikir cuaca hari ini sangat bagus, dan ini adalah pertama kalinya aku melihat matahari sejak musim dingin. Aku tidak tahan untuk merasa bahagia dan tertawa." Jongin merasa bersalah setelah berbohong kekakaknya, tapi dia tidak akan pernah bisa mengatakan alasan sebenarnya kenapa dia bahagia. Jika kakaknya tahu dia ingin membuatnya putus dengan iblis itu, yang sangat amat jahat, dia pasti tidak akan memaafkannya karena cinta kakaknya untuk iblis itu tidak biasa.

Irene tidak percaya dengan perkataan adik laki-lakinya; dia tumbuh dengan Jongin dan tahu bahwa adiknya adalah orang yang muram, yang tidak suka tertawa, tidak mungkin alasannya adalah cuaca yang indah, adiknya pasti tidak mau memberi tahu kebenarannya.

Irene baru saja ingin menanyakan kenapa saudaranya tertawa ketika dari kejauhan terdengar suara berisik dan familiar dari sebuah mobil sport, dia segera menunjukkan senyum yang manis dan indah, dia berhenti, berpaling dan melihat sebuah mobil sport yang sangat mahal dan keren, banyak orang yang melihat Aston Martin 007, dengan cepat muncul.

"Sehun!" Irene mengangkat tangannya yang ramping kearah mobil yang muncul, senyuman manis diwajahnya menjadi semakin manis, matanya melihat pemuda pirang tampan yang memakai kacamata gelap dari dalam monil sport, sepenuhnya lupa dengan saudaranya.

Kai juga berhenti dan melihat dari balik kepala kakaknya, melihat mobil sport silver-black yang bersinar dan pemiliknya, tapi berlawanan dengan reaksi saudaranya, wajahnya menjadi murung.

Bertemu dengan iblis sepagi ini di jalan ke sekolah, sangat tidak beruntung!

Setiap kali dia melihat iblis itu, hatinya selalu sakit, bukan hanya membully, mengancam dan memukulinya, dia juga mengambil satu-satunya cahaya dihidupnya - kakaknya.

Untuknya yang cacat secara fisik, dibenci orang tuanya dan di isolasi dari dunia, kakaknya tanpa ragu menjadi satu-satunya cahaya di hidupnya. Kakaknya tahu rahasia ditubuhnya, tapi dia tidak pernah berpikir jika Jongin sakit tidak seperti orang tua mereka yang selalu mengabaikan keberadaannya, sebaliknya dia selalu membantunya, selalu menjaganya, dan hanya dia yang mengatakan jika kakaknya suka padanya.

Dimatanya, kakaknya adalah eksistensi paling indah dan lembut didunia ini, seseorang yang dapat membuatnya memberikan apapun dan lebih penting dari hidupnya sendiri. Jika dia tidak diterangi cahaya kakaknya, dia tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada karakternya yang gelap dan aneh.

Jadi ketika dia tahu kakaknya akan berbicara dengan iblis itu, dia mulai menggila. Tidak ada yang tahu lebih baik dari dia seberapa jahatnya iblis itu. Dia adalah kegelapan paling buruk didunia ini, sekali cahaya ditelan kegelapan, dia tidak berani memikirkan apa yang terjadi...Iblis ini pasti akan menghancurkan saudaranya, dan dia tidak boleh membiarkan hal itu terjadi.

Tapi tidak peduli bagaimana dia membujuknya, Irene yang sudah terhipnotis iblis itu, bukan hanya tidak ingin berpisah, tapi juga menyuruhnya melupakan kejadian ketika dia dipukuli oleh iblis itu. Iblis itu mengatakan kepadanya bahwa dia tidak benar-benar ingin memukul, dia hanya ingin bersenang-senang tapi tidak tahu bahwa dia terlalu rapuh, hanya menyentuhnya beberapa kali sudah membuatnya lebam, dia sangat bersalah. Jongin tidak berpikir iblis itu akan berbohong, kakaknya bahkan benar-benar percaya. Kakaknya telah sepenuhnya dibutakan oleh cinta.

Dia tidak punya pilihan lain selain memberitahu orang tuanya tentang iblis itu, berharap mereka akan membujuk kakaknya. Siapa sangka orang tua mereka malah semakin kegirangan setelah dia memberitahu latar belakang iblis itu. Mereka tidak mencoba membuat mereka putus malah semakin mendukung hubunfan mereka, mengatakan bahwa Tuhan telah memberikan keluarga mereka kesempatan untuk mengembangkan jangkauan mereka dengan membiarkan anak perempuan mereka memanjat lebih tinggi di dahan sosial dan segera setelah anak perempuan mereka masuk ke keluarga iblis, sebagai orang tua, mereka tentu saja akan menjadi bagian dari orang-orang kaya dan berkuasa.

Kai selalu tahu orang tua mereka selalu memikirkan bisnis dan gila hormat, berharap suatu hari mereka akan menjadi jutawan dan menjadi raksasa yang dicemburui oleh banyak orang tapi dia tidak berpikir mereka akan jadi sangat buruk, benar-benar tidak mempedulikan kebahagian anak perempuannya, hanya ingin menjadikan anak perempuannya sebagai alat untuk mencapai mimpi mereka, dia tidak akan membiarkan mereka sukses.

Dia memeras otak untuk beberapa hari, akhirnya muncul dengan cara cerdas dengan mengunakan "foto" itu untuk menyelamatkan Irene. Sekarang semuanya berjalan dengan lancar dan ju=ika ini terus berlanjut, rencananya pasti sukses!

"Halo sayang." Mobil sport itu dengan cepat berhenti didepan Kim bersaudara, laki-laki pirang didalam mobil tertawa pada Irene. Suara magnetik iblis itu sama menariknya dengan penampilan luarnya, yang dapat membuat para lawan jenis tergila-gila.

"Sayang, selamat pagi." Sebuah rona merah menyebar dipipi Irene yang indah, walaupun mereka sudah berkencan selama sebulan, dia masih belum terbiasa memanggil sayang satu sama lain, selalu merasa sangat malu, tapi dia juga tidak membencinya, sebaliknya dia sangat menyukainya.

"Kita sudah selesai mengucapkan selamat pagi, sekarang saatnya mengambil ciuman selamat pagiku." Sehun selesai mengucapkan salam yang mereka janjikan, mengeluarkan kepalanya dari jendela mobil mencuri sebuah ciuman dari bibir merah menggoda pacarnya, terus menerus mengabaikan keberadaan Jongin.

Wajah mnawan Irene mendadak berwana merah, malu untuk melihat adiknya dan menemukan wajah adiknya terlihat pucat. Tidak tahan untuk menyalahkan kekasihnya, menciumnya didepan adiknya sendiri, dangat memalukan.

TBC


End file.
